Spelling Error
by FanficMelody24
Summary: Natsu... reading! Nevertheless... finding errors! Well, he would do anything for her. One-Shot!


**Natsu discovers a very important spelling error, and reports it to Lucy. He awaits her praise!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail (Love this man)**

* * *

"Luce~~"

"Quiet."

Natsu Dragneel, the infamous Salamander, was sitting, quietly, bored in Lucy Heartfilia's home. Why was he sitting there bored? Because a certain celestial wizard, was reading a book recommended to her by Levy. It has been only 10 minutes, since Lucy ran out of the guild excitedly, holding a new book. Of course, Natsu followed her – leaving his fight, might he add – to follow the excited girl home.

He probably wasn't thinking at that time, Natsu concluded.

Natsu, himself, had been very eager to give Gray a piece of his mind back at the guild. Unfortunately, there was something that no one else knew. The fact, that Natsu Dragneel was in love with Lucy Heartfilia.

For 10 minutes straight, he sat still, watching Lucy's face, and waiting, for her to put a certain paper in between her book. What was that called again? A marker? Oh well. It had been a very tedious wait. Perhaps, he would impress her by joining her in this very boring hobby?

Natsu crawled to the other side of the coffee table, slumping to rub his cheek affectionately on Lucy's shoulder.

"Natsu!" Lucy warned, flipping her book to the next page.

"But, I want to read too." Natsu whined, trying to peer over her shoulder.

"Really!?" Lucy excitedly squealed.

Finally! Perhaps Natsu was interested in the book?! Woo! He was finally mature enough to respect books.

Natsu nodded, as Lucy attempted to put the book in between them.

Yes, he was quite interested, but not interested in the words between the pages. He was interested in the beautiful blonde girl sitting beside him.

The tiny book was difficult to read, as they sat squished together, trying to glance at the words. Lucy struggled, but it was all for Natsu! She would let him see how interesting books were!

Natsu peered to the blonde, as she squinted further, trying to read. He was a dragon slayer, and had enhanced senses, so he could see, but apparently the celestial mage couldn't.

"Hold on." Natsu grunted, pulling Lucy in between his parted legs.

"Hieek!" Lucy squealed, blushing profoundly at the pose.

Natsu took the book carefully, and held it in front of Lucy's vision, while resting his chin on her head.

"It's like he's hugging me!" Lucy cried on the inside.

Unaware of the situation, Natsu continued reading, asking at times if he could turn the page.

Lucy nodded when he asked, her heart beating quickly in her chest. He was her best friend, but at times, made her heart skip a beat.

At first, she couldn't concentrate on the story at all, but over time, she grew accustomed to it. That is, until he sniffed her hair. Earlier, before they went to the guild, she had taken a shower, and her strawberry shampoo was still fresh in her hair.

"Na-a-a-t-ss-ss-u?!" Lucy squeaked.

"You smell good, Luce." Natsu murmured, still reading, while burying his nose into her hair.

It sent a shiver down her spine, as she attempted to concentrate on the book, interrupted by every sniff from Natsu.

This was… TOO MUCH! Lucy stood upright, suddenly hitting Natsu in the face with her head, running to the kitchen, "Let's take a break! I'll make some tea!"

"Ow…" Natsu grunted, rubbing his head with a questioning face, oblivious. Well… still, Luce was too cute.

Suddenly, a thought drifted through his head. He was definitely making a good impression on her! Maybe he should continue reading!

Natsu eagerly crawled back to where the book was, on the floor, and resumed reading:

_The adventurer stepped out from behind the rock. A blinding light appeared, as he shielded his eyes. As it slowly fazed, he carefully opened his eyes again. A giant dragon stared deeply into his eyes. Challenging him. It was the great Dragon, from his childhood fairy tales. _

Natsu reread the passage several times, before sitting back. There… was… a SPELLING ERROR!

"Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, jumping up to run into the kitchen, barreling into Lucy along the way.

"Eh?!" Lucy slipped, as she tried to stop— mid-step—throwing a plate of cookies and tea into the air.

Natsu made a scrunched up face, as he attempted to stop rolling along the floor with Lucy safe in his arms.

As they slowly skidded to a halt, Natsu leaned close to innocent Lucy, sprawled out under him.

"I… found a spelling error!" He excitedly motioned, to the passage of the book.

Intrigued, Lucy sat up, and looked closely at the book.

"Where?" Lucy asked, confused, as Natsu motioned to the two words: _fairy tale._

"It's spelled right though." Lucy replied.

"No, you see, these certain words should be spelled, F-A-I-R-Y T-A-I-L. Not, F-A-I-R-Y T-A-L-E." Natsu smugly countered.

"So that's why you're confused." Lucy sighed, taking out a notepad.

Natsu watched intently, as Lucy drew a stick figure with wings.

"To make sure, you believe 'fairy' is spelled right in both cases?" Lucy questioned the salmon haired mage.

"Yup." Natsu causally replied, picking up a cookie from the floor.

"You see Natsu, our guild name, is using 'tail' as in, for example, a dragon tail." Lucy explained, drawing a sloppy dragon.

"Your drawing skills aren't the best." Natsu whispered loudly in Lucy's ear.

"JUST BECAUSE MY WRITING SKILLS ARE AVERAGE, DOESN'T MEAN I CAN DRAW!" Lucy screamed, hitting him on the head.

"Twice…" Natsu hissed, holding his head. By now, he should have lost a few memories, or at least, a few brain cells.

Natsu took her brush and carefully drew the beginning of a beautiful dragon, with its wings stretched to the sky.

"Natsu! I didn't know you could draw!" Lucy gasped in awe.

"Igneel taught me!" Natsu proudly noted.

Pulling on his vest, Lucy had a sudden idea.

"You could draw the covers for my books!" She cried out happily.

Natsu glanced at her, as she took his shoulders in her small hands.

"We're done talking about spelling for today! Let's make plans for the book covers!" Lucy gushed, running to get him some paper.

Confused, Natsu scanned his surroundings, and proceeded to pick up more cookies off the floor.

Lucy ran back into the room, shoving papers to him, as she instructed him what to draw. After faithfully drawing for her, a few hours later, exhausted, Natsu flopped onto her bed.

"By the way, Luce." Natsu called, sitting against her bedpost as she put down her feathered pen back into the ink well.

"Hm?" Lucy hummed, sitting on the bed.

"Is Luce a spelling mistake? Because your name is L-U-C-Y, but Luce is L-U-C-E." Natsu asked, feeling worried that he gave her a spelling error for a name.

"No Natsu," She replied, to his relief, "it's a nickname."

They sat in a comfortable silence, as he glanced over to her once more.

"Do you like it?"

Lucy turned slightly to meet Natsu's onyx eyes with warm brown ones. With a grand smile, she nodded, "I love it!"

With great pride and joy, Natsu leaped up, crashing into the ceiling.

"Natsu!?" Lucy panicked, as he rubbed his head.

"Third…" He muttered under his breath.

"Hah?"

* * *

The day was beginning to end, as Natsu crept into Lucy's bed happily. It was a reward for helping her with the book covers. He would have stayed anyways, but it felt amazing to get permission.

He began rolling around in joy, when his partner showed up to shoved him back on his side of the bed. Natsu roughly tumbled over the hills of pillows, back to his side.

"Night Luce."

"Night Natsu."

Suddenly, Lucy turned to face Natsu, "I feel like you should get a nickname too Natsu."

"I don't need one." He murmured sleepily.

"Why?" Lucy huffed, as he turned to face her.

"Because I like it when you call me by my name, in your cute voice." Natsu continued, groggily.

Lucy felt her blood rush to her face, as she lied back down on the bed.

"I like it when you call me Luce too! Good night, Natsu." Lucy murmured, snuggling into the dragon slayer's side.


End file.
